


Unwanted

by aph_aleks (orphan_account)



Series: 200 Words [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, John's a PENiS, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Paul is pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aph_aleks
Summary: "I'm not getting rid of her and if you don't support that then you can leave!"Paul didn't expect him to actually do it.





	Unwanted

“I don’t want that- that thing, Paul!” John threw Paul a look of obvious disgust and disapprovement, “Get rid of it.”

The younger man looked heartbroken for a suffocatingly thick with tension moment, but that emotion slowly morphed into one of anger. Wrapping his arms around his stomach, he whispered, “It’s my baby.”

“Me or the baby, Paul. Me or that  _ thing _ .”

His anger faded and his arms tightened around his stomach more, tears forming in his wide, hurt eyes. His breath hitched, “You-” He cleared his throat, “You don’t want her?”

“Her?!” 

“It doesn’t matter, John! Answer me!”

John sighed deeply and avoided eye contact, looking at the ground, “No; I don’t want  _ it _ .”

The raven haired man suddenly let the tears fall: they dripped from his red cheeks and landed on the floor, absorbed by the carpet. Opening his mouth to speak, his fingertips pushed down against his belly, still flat, though he hoped it wouldn’t be soon as the baby grew, “Then you don’t want  _ me _ …”

“Of course I fucking do!” John moved closer towards Paul, his Paul, his  _ love _ , and took both of Paul’s wet cheeks into his shaking hands, staring deep into his eyes, “I love you.”

The younger almost gave in to him, thinking that maybe John would love him forever if he did, that he’d love him ‘till the end of the time,  _ all he had to do was get rid of this baby,  _ but instead he pulled away from him. “Fuck, John, I’m not getting rid of her and if you don’t support me then you can leave!”

Paul expected John to apologise, to kiss him tenderly, but he did not.

Instead, he pushed past him and left him there, crying.


End file.
